


What happens in the light?

by Trini_is_here



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Also had a writers block so sorry, Angst, Captains Sad, Havers is gone, I mean like a few days after it finished, M/M, My first story with no happy ending, after ww2, kind of, short but not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here
Summary: Captain gets a telegram....
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	What happens in the light?

**Author's Note:**

> CW /// DEATH, DEPRESSION, EMOTIONLESS

_July 5th 1945_

_Button House, Surrey_

_The Secretary of war directs me to express deep regret as your Second in Command, William L. Havers was killed in action in defence of his men._

_Alexander, The African-Front general._

~~~

He couldn't believe what he was reading, he felt a mix of emotions. Anger, Sorrow, Pain... All he could lead himself to do was sit there, tears running down his stone face. He couldn't bring another power to stand up, to wipe his eyes. He stayed like this for minutes? Hours? He didn't know.

He finally gained the ability to walk and walked over to the window, _midnight,_ he thought, I' _ve been crying for 12 hours..._

He was pathetic, a pathetic excuse for a human being. He hated what Havers had done to him. Captain collapsed onto the floor and cried, just cried. Through morning, through evening, through midnight.

~~~

He hated this about crying, when he was finished he would sit there, emotionless. No sign of an expression on his pale face. He was a mess, bloodshot eyes, evidence of his restless nights. Tangled hair, evidence of his laziness.

Deciding that he wanted to run a bath he let the water hit the tub as he got dressed. When the bath was full he sank in and sighed

His fingers started to prune up so he got out and dried himself, put on his undervest and underwear and went to sleep.

~~~

A month later it was their Badge ceremony, Captain gave the men and women their badges and saluted. The war wasnt over, Hitler had surrendered but that didnt mean the other countries didnt want another war. He looked at the badges he was planning to give Havers, he sighed and placed them on himself. _This is the closest i can get to you, William_

He told the others to pack their stuff, because somebody did own the house. 

"They want the house immaculate, understood? Good, go clean your stations" He walked in and went to his room. He already cleaned his room and packed his bags, he looked in the mirror and sighed

"I miss you, William. I cant believe your gone, I- I love you" he wiped the tear from his eye and left the room

As he was heading down the corridor he heard a footstep... and another... and another, when he got to the stairs the footsteps stopped. A force pushed him

He fell down one by one, he reached the bottom and smashed his head on a mirror, blacking out

The last thing he heard was

"We dont like Fairies in our time" and the footsteps continued until they eventually stopped

_This is it, This is the end, Father taught me to fear darkness. But he forgot to mention what happens in the light._

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry, this is a bad story, But hey! its my first story without a happy ending, tell me how i did if you want


End file.
